Into The Woods
by MinecraftPwnz
Summary: Into The Woods, MLP Style! K for Act 2...
1. I Wish

**Ok, guys! So the new movie, Into The Woods, is coming soon. By soon I mean 2015. And I'm ABSOLUTELY NOT EXAGGERATING when I say, INTO THE WOODS IS THE BEST PLAY EVER AND MERYL STREEP AND JOHNNY DEPP ARE IN THE MOVIE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or Into The Woods. Wish I did!**

* * *

><p>Button Mash trotted into the light and adressed the crowd before him.<p>

"Once upon a time..."

_"I wish..." _the light revealed a living room. An ivory unicorn with blue eyes and violet hair sighed as she scrubbed the floor.

"In a far off kingdom..." Button said.

_"More than anything..." _the girl said dreamily.

"Lived a young mare named Rarity- Raritel- Raritella! Raritella..."

_"More than life!"_

A sad young stallion named Cheese Sa- err, Montgomorey Jack..."Button continued.

_"More than jewels.."_

_"I wish..." _the light expanded more to reveal a cheese colored earth pony stallion with emerald eyes and brown hair tending a cow in a small house.

"And a baker with no foal named Trenderhoof..." Button pointed a hoof to the last house, where the light showed a tan stallion with purple eyes and blonde hair. He was putting pastries on the counters.

_"More than life..." _Montgomery sang.

_"I wish..." _Rarittella and Trenderhoof both sang.

"And his wife Applejack..." Applejack trudged in.

_"More than the moon..." _the other three cried.

_"Ah wish..." _Applejack trotted over to the oven and began to work with her husband.

_"The Princesses are giving a festival!" _Raritella swooned.

_"More than life..." _Applejack and Trend sang in unison.

_"I wish..." _Montgomery sighed.

_"I wish to go to the festival!"_ Raritella cried.

_"More than riches..." _Trend and Applejack.

_"And the ball!" _Raritella.

_"I wish my cow would give us some milk..." _Montgomery sighed and looked at his cow sadly.

_"More than anything..." _Applejack and Raritella sang together.

_"I wish we had a foal..." _Trend sighed as he and his wife looked at each other sadly.

_"Please, pal..." _Montgomery looked the cow in the eyes.

_"Ah want a foal!" _Applejack looked down at her stomach, which was only filled with food.

_"Squeeze, pal..." _Montgomery gestured to the cow's udders.

_"I wish to go to the festival!" _Raritella finished scrubbing and wiped her hooves on her apron.

_"I wish you'd give us some milk..." _Montgomery perked up and licked his lips. _"Or maybe CHEESE..."_

_"I wish we might have a foal!" _Trend and Applejack hugged with sorrow.

_"I wish!" _everyone, excluding Button, cried.

The baker's and Montgomery's houses froze as Fleur De Lis, along with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, walked in to see Raritella.

"You wish to go to the festival?!"

"The poor mare's mother had died. Harsh." Button announced.

"You, Raritella, the Festival? You wish to go to the Festival?!" Fleur frowned.

"What, you, Raritella, the Festival?! The Festival?!" Diamond Tiara gasped.

"What, you wish to go to the Festival?!" Silver Spoon's jaw dropped.

"The Festival?! The Princesses' Festival?!" All three gasped in disbelief.

"And her father had taken for his new wife..." Button continued.

"The Festival!?"

"A woman with two fillies of her own. Snooty ones, too."

_"Look at your hooves!" _Diamond Tiara scoffed.

_"Look at your dress!"_ Silver Spoon turned up her muzzle in disgust.

_"People would laugh at you-" _Fleur De Lis protested.

_"Nevertheless-" _Raritella pleaded.

_"You still wish to go to the Festival, and dance before the prince?!"_

Fleur Des Lis and her fillies tried to contain their mirth, but it was in vain and they howled with laughter.

"All three were beautiful of face, but vile and black of heart. That couldn't be less obvious..." Button spoke as the scene froze and Montgomery began to tend to his cow.

"Montgomery Jack, on the other hoof, had no father, and his mother..."

A deflated, straight haired Pinkemena slumped in.

_"I wish..." _she began sadly.

"Well, she was not _quite_ beautiful..." Button snickered.

_"I wish my son was not a fool._

_I wish my house was not a mess._

_I wish the cow was full of milk._

_I wish the walls were full of gold._

_I wish a LOT of things..."_

She then sighed exasperatedly and turned to Montgomery.

"You foolish colt! What in Tirek's name are you doing with the cow inside the house?"

"A warm environment might be just what Milky White needs to produce his milk." Montgomery smiled dumbly as Button laughed behind his hoof.

"It's a SHE! How many times do I have to tell you? only 'shes' can give milk!"

Montgomery and his mother froze and the married bakers resumed their work when Little Red Riding Hood knocked on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the play, Apple Bloom is Little Red Riding Hood and Applejack is in no way related to Applebloom and Granny Smith. Just letting you know.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why, come in, little filly." Applejack smiled courteously.<p>

_"Ah wish," _Red stumbled through the door and took the hood off her head.

_"It's not for me,_

_It's for my granny in the woods._

_A loaf of bread, please?_

_To bring my poor, old, hungry granny in the woods,_

_Just a loaf of bread,_

_Please?"_

Applejack gave the loaf to Red and the focus turned on Raritella.

"Raritella's stepmother had a surprise for her." Button's eyes lit up. "Maybe it's a new video game! Hobgoblia awaits her! Wait, do they even play that game?! Neigh ka blyn, I don't know!"

Fleur De Lis set down a pot and turned to her stepdaughter.

"I have emptied a pot of lentils into the ashes for you. If you have picked them out again in two hours' time, you shall go to the Ball with us."

* * *

><p><em>"And perhaps a sticky bun? Or four?" <em>Red haistily snatched away four sticky buns.

* * *

><p><em>"Birds in the sky," <em>Raritella called to the birds once the others were gone.

_"Birds in the eaves,_

_In the leaves,_

_In the fields,_

_In the castles and ponds..."_

* * *

><p><em>"And a few of those pies!" <em>Red swiped a few pies before remembering her manners.

_"Please..?" _she said shamefully.

* * *

><p><em>"Come, little birds...<em>

_Down from the eaves,_

_And the leaves,_

_Over fields,_

_Out of castles and ponds!"_

* * *

><p><em>"No, squeeze, pal..." <em>Montgomery hugged Milky White.

* * *

><p>Raritella vocalized, falling into a trance as many birds descended. She beamed and motioned for assistance.<p>

_"Quick, little birds!_

_Flick through the ashes,_

_Pick and peck but swiftly sift through the ashes-"_

She held up the pot.

_"-Into the pot!"_

* * *

><p>"Listen well, son..." Pinkemena led her son away from the cow.<p>

"Milky White must be taken to market."

"But, Mother, no!" Montgomery pleaded. "He's the best cow-"

"Was. Was! SHE'S been dry for a week! We've no cupcakes with cheese, nor money, and no choice but to sell her while she can still command a price!" Pinkemena growled.

"But Milky White is my best friend in all Equestria!"

"Look at her!"

She gestured to the cow.

_"There are bugs on her dugs._

_There are flies in her eyes._

_There's a lump on her rump,_

_Big enough to be a HUMP!"_

"But-" Montgomery hugged Milky White defensively.

"Son," Pinkemena led the dim witted stallion to her side.

_"There's no time to sit and dither_

_While her withers wither with her_

_And no one keeps a cow for a friend!_

Sometimes I fear you are touched..."

Montgomery sat on the floor in annoyance as Pinkie began to make a ring of the last bit of salt around him. Button made mocking ghost gestures.

* * *

><p>Red had four hooffulls of sweets and the couple began to worry that they might run out of pastries for everyone else.<p>

_"Into the woods, _

_it's time to go_

_I hate to leave, _

_I have to though_

_Into the woods,_

_It's time and so_

_I must begin my journey._

_Into the woods,_

_And through the trees_

_To where I am expected, ma'am._

_Into the woods to Granny Smith's house!"_

The filly ravenouly stuffed sweets into her maw.

_"Mto fe woofs to Gwanny Smif's houthe!" _

"Yerr certain of yerr way?" Applejack asked as Red swallowed. The filly then began to take sweets and hide them in her coat.

_"The way is clear._

_The light is good._

_I have no fear,_

_Nor no one should._

_The woods are just trees;_

_The trees are just wood-_

_I sort of hate to ask it, but do you have a basket?"_

Trend rolled his eyes and levitated a basket over to Red. The filly happily began to insert her sweets.

"Don't stray and be late." he huffed.

"An' save some of those sweets fer Granny." Applejack frowned.

_"Into the woods and down the dell_

_The path is straight, I know it well._

_Into the woods, and who can tell_

_What's waiting on the journey?_

_Into the woods to bring some bread_

_To Granny who is sick in bed._

_Never can tell what lies ahead, _

_For all that I know she's already dead."_

Red paused at her remark.

_"But, into the woods!" _she perked up.

_"Into the woods!_

_Into the woods_

_To Granny Smith's house_

_And home before dark!"_

She grabbed the basket away and escaped as the couple lunged for her, but time froze and Red was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>MC: OK! Chapter 1 done! I will try to get these in every Monday after 3:35 PM. I don't support TrenderJack!<strong>

**Button: And so, the readers were left in suspense for a while, even though they could just read another one of MinecraftPwnz's stories and forget about this until Chapter 2-**

**MC: SHUT UP ALREADY, BUTTON!**


	2. Beans: The Witch's Rap

**MC: Hey guys! MinecraftPwnz here! Oh my Celestia, has it been this long since I updated?! Into The Woods is actually out! I apologize, everybrony! I will try to update faster, but holidays and school might be a stretch. XC**

**Button: Dude, you took, like, FOREVER.**

**MC: WELL AT LEAST I SAID SORRY!**

* * *

><p>Raritella sat on the floor, happily bidding goodbye to the birds, who had expertly sigted the lentils from the ashes into the pot.<p>

_"Fly birds," _she sang,

_"Back to the sky_

_Back to the eaves_

_And the leaves,_

_And the fields,_

_And the-"_

_"Hurry up and do my hair, Raritella! Are you really wearing that?" _Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon rushed in, Raritella fussing with Diamond's hair.

Silver Spoon displayed a tear in her dress sleeve and looked in disgust at the state of Raritella's hair. _"Here I found a little tear, Raritella! Can't you hide it with a hat?"_

_"You look beautiful." _Raritella complimented flatly.

_"I know." _Diamond smirked.

_"She means ME." _Silver growled.

_"Put it in a twist." _Diamond ordered.

_"Who will be there?" _Silver chatted with her snooty sister as Button rolled his eyes.

Raritella began to twist Diamond Tiara's hair and sing, accenting the beat with a twist of hair.

_"Mother said be good,_

_Father said be nice._

_That was always their advice_

_So be_

_NICE, Raritella_

_GOOD, Raritella_

_NICE, GOOD, GOOD NICE."_

"Tighter!" screeched Diamond as Raritella continued singing.

_"What's the good of being good_

_If everyone is blind_

_Always leaving you behind?_

_Never MIND, Raritella_

_KIND Raritella_

_NICE, GOOD, GOOD, KIND, GOOD, NICE-!"_

Raritella cried out as a pink hoof struck her across the face.

"Not that tight!" Diamond barked.

"Sorry!" Raritella rubbed the now very visible hoofprint on her cheek.

"Clod." muttered Diamond.

"Hee hee hee-" Silver chuckled, but paused when Diamond sent a nasty glare her way.

"Hee hee." she finished halfheartedly.

Now the attention was on Button once more. "Because Trenderhoof here had lost his mother and father in a baking accident-well, at least that is what he believed despite the fact that his parents could have eaten their way out-he was eager to have a family of his own, and concerned that all efforts until now had failed. Eww, that's kind of gross, once you think about it..."

Trend and Applejack stopped as a knock on the door was heard.

"Who might that be?" he wondered aloud.

"We have sold our last loaf of bread," Applejack continued kneading dough.

Trend froze in terror and galloped in front of his wife nervously. "It's the witch from next door!"

The couple gasped as a slender mare with cobweb like blue hair, holey legs, bug-like wings and green slitted eyes trotted in casually, as if she wasn't a witch, but a regular pony buying food.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I have cast Chrysalis as the witch. She is regular pony height now, however. Candy cane measurement decreased!<strong>

* * *

><p>Applejack and Trend whimpered in unison, "We have no bread."<p>

"Of course you have no bread!" The witch rolled her eyes. "Filly with the cape took it all."

"What do you wish?" Trend asked.

The witch facehoofed. "It's not what _I _wish, it's what _you _wish!" Then she grinned and pointed her long black staff's green gem at Applejack's stomach. "Nothing cooking in there now, is there?"

"The old and extremely ugly enchantress went on to tell that she had placed a spell on their house." Button commented.

"What spell?" Trend stared at the witch, perplexed.

The witch began her story.

"In the past, when you were no more than a foal, your father brought his young wife and you to this cottage. They were a handsome couple... But not handsome neighbors!

"You see, your mother was with child and had developed an unusual appetite. She took one look at my beautiful garden," She gestured out the window, where a lush vegetated field awaited, "And told your father what she wanted more than anything in the world was

_Greens, greens and nothing but greens;_

_Parsley, peppers, cabbages and celery_

_Asparagus and watercress_

_And fiddleferns and lettuce!_

_He said, 'All right',_

_But it wasn't, quite._

_'Cause I caught him in the autumn_

_In my garden one night!_

_He was robbing me!_

_Raping me!_

_Rooting through my rutebaga_

_Raiding my arugula_

_Rushing through the rampion_

_My champion! My favorite!_

_And I should have laid a spell on him right there!_

_Could have turned him into stone_

_Or a dog_

_Or a chair_

_Or the twenty one vine!"_

Applejack slapped a hoof over Trend's mouth to keer him from screaming, "TWENTY ONE!"

The witch continued.

_"But I let him have the rampion;_

_I'd lots to spare._

_In return, however,_

_I said, 'Fair is fair_

_You can let me have the pony that your wife will bear!_

_And we'll call it square.'"_

"I had a brother!" gasped Trend.

"NO!" The witch growled, making the couple jump. Then she let out a sickening smile. "But you had a sister."

"But the jerky, old witch refused to tell him any more of his sister." Button shook his head. "Not even that her name was Futpun- Fluttbutt-FLUTTERPUNZEL! Flutterpunzel! These darn names, so long!"

The witch gained a crestfallen look.

"I thought I had been more than reasonable," she began, "And that we all might live happily ever after. But how was I to know what your father had also hid in his pocket?! You see, when I had inherited that garden, my mother had warned me I would be punished if I were ever to lose any of the

_Beans!"_

_"Beans?" _the couple asked.

_"The special beans!" _The witch was getting worked up.

_"I let him go _

_I didn't know _

_He'd stolen my beans! _

_I was watching him crawl _

_Back over the wall!_

_And the bang!_

_Crash!_

_And the lightning flash!_

_And-well that's another story, _

_Never mind-_

_Anyway, at last the big day came _

_And I made my claim. _

_'Oh don't take away the baby!' _

_They shrieked and screeched,_

_But I did,_

_And I hid her where she'll never be reached. _

_And your father cried, _

_And you mother died _

_When for extra measure- I admit it was a pleasure- I said, "sorry, I'm still not mollified." And I laid a little spell on them-_

_You too, son-"_

Trend gasped as the witch aimed her staff at him and a sharp pain entered his unmentionables.

_"That your family tree _

_Would always be _

_A barren one!"_

Trend and AJ gasped in horror as the witch levitated into the air, shrieking with laughter.

She finally calmed down and finished her story.

_"So_

_There's_

_No more fuss_

_And there's no more scenes_

_And my garden thrives!_

_(You should see my nectarines)_

_But I'm telling you the same_

_I tell Kings and Queens_

_Don't ever never ever_

_Mess around with my greens!_

_Especially the beans!"_  
>The witch aimed her staff at the two bakers and everything stopped.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now listen to me, Montgomery." Pinkemena frowned at her son babying Milky White dejectedly. "Lead Milky White to market and fetch the best price you can. Take no less than five pounds. Are you listening?"<p>

"Yes." Montgomery dryly grumbled.

"How much are you to ask?"

"No more than five pounds."

Pinkie pinched his ear hard.

"LESS! Than five!" He shouted.

Pinks let go of his ear and motioned for him to get ready to depart sadly. She shook her head in despair and sang to herself.

_"Jack, Jack, Jack._

_Head in a sack_

_The house is getting colder_

_This is not a time for dreaming._

_"Chimney-stack_

_Starting to crack_

_The mice are getting bolder,_

_The floor's gone slack._

_Your mother's getting older_

_Your father's not back_

_And you can't just sit here dreaming cheesey dreams!_

_"To wish and to wait_

_From day to day_

_Will never keep_

_Timberwolves away._

_"So Into The Woods_

_The time is now_

_We have to live_

_I don't care how._

_Into The Woods_

_To sell the cow_

_You must begin the journey._

_Straight through the woods_

_And don't delay_

_We have to face_

_The marketplace._

_Into The Woods to journey's end..."_

Jack stared down in depression.

_"Into the woods to sell a friend..."_

"Oh, Monty, someday you'll have a real pet."

"A _piggy?!" _Montgomery grinned.

Pinkemena rolled her eyes and pushed Milky White and Montomery out the door.

* * *

><p>"Welp, that was a good potty break," Button trotted into view.<br>"So anyways... Meanwhile the witch, for purposes of her own, explained how Trend and Applejack might lift the spell."

* * *

><p><em>"You wish to have the curse reversed? I'll need a certain potion first." <em>The witch explained to them.

_"Go to the wood and bring me back_

_One-The cow as white as milk_

_Two-The cape as red as blood_

_Three-The hair as pink as tulips_

_Four- The slipper as pure as gold"._

_"Bring me these_

_Before the chime_

_Of midnight_

_In three days time."_

_"And you shall have, I guarantee_

_A child as perfect as child can be."_

Applejack and Trend hugged each other with joy.

Then the witch ruined the moment.

_"Go to the wood!" _She disappeared after casting a short spell on Trenderhoof's groin. The two doubled over in pain.

* * *

><p>"Ladies," Fleur de Lis smiled as a fanfare was heard. "Our carriage awaits."<p>

Raritella ran up to Fleur and showed her the full pot of lentils.

_"Now may I go to the festival?" _she pleaded.

"The festival?!" Fleur flipped her hair.

_"Darling, those hooves!"_

_Darling, those clothes!_

_Lentils are on thing but_

_Darling, with those,_

_You'd make us the fools of the festival,_

_And mortify the Prince!"_

Raritella stared in disbelief as her father, an off white pony with dark brown hair and a mustache walked in.

"The carraige is waiting." Magnum said in a posh voice.

"We must be gone." Fleur, Diamond and Silver exited with a flourish.

"Goodnight, Father." Raritella hopefully looked at Magnum, who merely replied with a grunt and left.

_"I wish..." _The ivory pony fell to her knees, silently weeping.

* * *

><p>Trenderhoof walked back into the main bakery room with a brown leather jacket, grasping six small objects with his purple aura of magic.<p>

"Look what I found in Father's hunting jacket!" Applejack trotted over and her eyes dilated in response.

"Six beans..."

"I wonder if they are the-"

"Witch's beans? We'll take them with us."

"No," Trend stopped her. "You are not coming."

"Ah know ya are fearful of tha woods at night." frowned Applejack.

_"The spell is on my house!" _Trend argued.

_"Only I can lift the spell;_

_The spell is on my house!"_

Applejack huffed, overlapping his voice with her own.

_"No, tha spell is on our house!_

_We must lift tha spell together,_

_Tha spell is on OUR house!"_

"No. You are not to come and that is final. Now, what am I to return with?"

"Ya don't remember?" AJ facehoofed in annoyance.

_"Tha cow as white as milk,_

_Tha cape as red as blood,_

_Tha hair as pink as tulips,_

_Tha slipper as pure as gold!"_

_"The cow as white as milk,_

_The cape as red as blood,_

_The hair as yellow as corn,_

_The slipper as pure as gold!" _Trend memorized.

* * *

><p>"And so, the baker, reluctantly, set off to meet Chrys-The <em>enchantresses' <em>demands. As for Raritella." Button gestured to a depressed Raritella.

* * *

><p><em>"I still wish to go to the festival..." <em>the ivory pony whimpered,

_"But how am I ever to get to the festival...?"_

* * *

><p><em>"The cow as white as milk,<em>

_The cape as red as blood,_

_The hair as pink as tulips-"_

"Tha slipper-" prompted AJ.

_"The slipper as pure as gold!" _Trend finished.

* * *

><p><em>"I know!" <em>Raritella smiled weakly.

_"I'll visit Mother's grave!_

_The grave at the hazel tree,_

_And tell her I just want to_

_Go to the king's festival!"_

* * *

><p><em>"The cow, the cape,<em>

_The slipper as pure as gold-"_

_"Tha HAIR!" _AJ reminded Trend.

* * *

><p>Trend and Raritella began.<p>

_"Into The Woods,_

_It's time to go_

_It may be all_

_In vain, I know._

_Into The Woods_

_But even so,_

_I have to take the journey."_

Now AJ joined in.

_"Into The Woods_

_The path is straight_

_I/Ah know it well,_

_But who can tell?"_

_"Into The Woods to lift the spell!" _Trend and AJ.

_"Into The Woods to visit Mother!" _Raritella.

_"Into Tha Woods ta fetch the things!" _AJ.

_"To make the potion!" _Trend.

_"To go to the festival!" _Raritella.

Now Monty and Pinks joined in.

_"Into The Woods_

_Without regret,_

_The choice is made,_

_The task is set._

_Into The Woods_

_But not forget_

_Why you are on the journey."_

_"Into The Woods_

_To get my/our wish_

_I don't care how,_

_The time is now."_

Pinkemena began.

_"Into The Woods to sell the cow."_

_"Into The Woods to get the money." _Montgomery Jack led Milky White into the woods**(AN: Oh, the irony!)**.

_"Into Tha Woods ta lift tha spell!" _Applejack waved goodbye.

_"To make the potion!" _Trend waved back and headed off.

_"To go to the festival!" _Raritella departed.

_"Into Tha Woods ta Granny Smith's house!" _Red skipped across the path.

_"Into Tha Woods ta Granny Smith's house!"_

Everyone began singing in unison.

_"The way is clear!_

_The light is good!_

_I have no fear;_

_Nor no one should._

_The woods are just trees!_

_The trees are just wood!_

_No need to be afraid, there-"_

_"There's something in the glade there..." _Raritella and Trend peered at the glade.

_"Into The Woods_

_Without delay,_

_But careful not_

_To lose the way._

_Into The Woods,_

_Who knows what may_

_Be lurking on the journey?"_

_"Into The Woods_

_To get the thing_

_That makes it worth_

_The journeying._

_Into The Woods-"_

_"To see the King!" _interrupted Fleur de Lis, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon.

_"To sell the cow!" _Montgomery Jack and Pinkemena sang.

_"To make the potion-" _blurted Applejack and Trenderhoof.

_"To see,_

_To sell,_

_To get,_

_To bring,_

_To make,_

_To lift,_

_To go to the festival!"_

_"Into The Woods!_  
><em>Into The Woods!<em>

_Into The Woods_

_Then out of the woods..."_

_..._

_"And home before dark!"_

* * *

><p><strong>MC: Whew! I am SO glad I found the script on the web! Makes this a lot easier, haha. I hope you enjoy this, because it took FOREVERRRRR and my fingers hurt REALLY BAD. Again, I apologize for the late update!<strong>  
><strong>Button: Sorry doesn't do anything, MC.<strong>

**MC: Would you like it if I killed you, Button?**

**Button: IT'S OKAY! I FORGIVE YOU! NO HARM DONE!**


End file.
